Auslly
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Ally and her Twin brother Dez are just two regular kids , they sleep... eat and don't forget their famous parents who they always in the the shadow of . They are never been treated the same always special treatment. But the two twins met two other twins ( Austin and Trish ) who will treat them the same ...and then maybe fall in love while at it .
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Ally Dawson

I know I'm famous because of my parents.

But I want to be treat the same, No matter what I'm stuck under the shadow of my parents.

Well...Let get this story started

**Day 1**

My twin brother Dez and I enrolled in Academy of Arts and Minds.

I got in because I write songs but , I don't think it enough to get out from under my parents shadow.

Dez, got in because his directing movies stuff.

I got dress in a lime girl tank top and jean shorts. I put my hair in a high , I did my makeup.

And of course Dez being ...Dez was wearing an orange shirt with a giraffe on it and rainbow plaid pants.

We drove to school in Dez's Red Mustang.

Before I could get out, the car was surround with crazed fans.

I would be scared but this isn't the first time.

But , I notice a blonde haired boy ( Idk if it right ) not surrounding our car ...just acting normal.

Who ...is...he.


	2. Austin and Trish

Hi my name is Austin Moon,  
I am good looking and can sing.  
I have a twin who doesn't even look like me .  
Her name is Trish she haves curly brown hair and a chubby face with brown eyes to match.  
While I have Blonde saggy hair and blue eyes.  
We go to a performing arts school,  
I got in cause I can sing  
Trish too but she practicing Acting instead.  
Well get my morning started ...  
Day 1  
I woke drenched in cold water and Trish over me grinning like a idiot.  
"Wake up Austy " She said using my embarrassing nickname  
" Fine" I said.  
I got dress in A lime green t-shirt and ripped jeans.  
And Trish being ...Trish.  
She wearing leopard shirt with a purple vest and blue pants.  
Trish and I rode to school on our Motorcycles we got for our fourteenth birthday.  
We parked our Bikes to see a crowd around a red mustang.  
I knew it was the Dawson Twins, they are probably used to the attention.  
I just gonna treat them like normal people, so I just walk into school.  
But , I had a feeling someone was watching me.  
Weird.

**Author Note**  
**I need two OC to stalk the Dawson twins.**  
**One girl one boy.**  
**Name :**  
**Age:**  
**Looks:**  
**Height:**  
**Personality:**  
**How much they know about Dez or Ally:**  
**If they harmless or not :**


	3. ALLY and Trish and AUSTIN

Ally P.O.V.  
Eventually security got into school safety.  
But , I ran into a boy, ...not just some boy the blonde boy.

" Sorry , It my fault " He said  
"No problem - " I got interrupted when a girl came up to me asking for my autograph.

The blonde boy seems frustrated , then he storm off.  
I turn around to find him but end up running until a short Latina with curly hair.  
"Watch it , Dawson" she said  
By this comment I feel like I'm being treated the same.  
"Sorry , my fault but can you show me honor class" I said  
"I can't believe a Dawson is in AP classes. " She said rudely  
" I'm Ally what your name ?" I said friendly  
"I'm Trish Moon" She said suddenly seeming less rude  
" So, can you walk me to class ?" I asked  
"No, I'm not in AP classes but my brother is " She said then shout "Austin"  
I heard a faint loud shout saying " Coming"  
Then the blonde hunk showed up  
" What Trish ? I was studying " He said mad  
" Well, Dawson - I mean Ally is in Ms. Wilson's" She said grinnly"Can you show her the  
way Austy?"  
I giggled Austy is a funny name  
" Fine but stop calling me that " He said as we walked off

"So, Austy your name ?" I asked  
He lower his head in shame "No Trish keep calling me that though, I'm Austin" He said  
" I'm Ally,"  
While walking to Ms. Wilson's class  
I found out that we have lots in common  
Like music, playing every instruments , singing and favorite singer Adele.  
TBC...

Oc from chap 2 still needed


	4. Jessica and Austin

Austin P.O.V  
Ally turn out really friendly and really cute.  
But, I can't think that way because I have a girlfriend her name is Jessica . She have fiery red hair and brown  
eyes to match. ( she black )  
She so beautiful , smart, sweet , funny and fun loving.  
I remember our first date when we went to my favorite  
restaurants called " Grittles " then we went to the beach and the movie.  
I'm in love with so perfect , she doesn't care about what other think.  
She was my first girlfriend , my first love and my first...you know ...time  
When Ally and I went to our home room , everyone awed at Ally.  
Why can't they see she wants to be normal ?. frustrated , I went to my seat which was next to Jessica.  
But, She wasn't here. Weird. I face forward and saw Ally looking for a seat so , she walk over to Jessica's seat.  
I let it slide since she wasn't here.  
I texted Jessica  
" Where are you Babe ?"  
" If I tell you promise that you won't freak out " She replied  
I was suddenly worried  
" I won't " I knew I was lying because if it bad like really bad I freak out  
" I'm in the hospital , when I was walking to school some man ran over my leg" she replied  
" What?" I accidentally said out loud  
All the student was staring at me  
I just ignore them and walk out to visit Jessica , But Ally caught up and look worried

"What wrong Austin" She worried  
" I got to go see my girlfriend she in the hospital " I said as I hopped on my bike and rode off  
Author Notes;  
Jessica is me but don't worry I fall in love with Rocky.  
I love ross though .  
- Peace and Harmony


	5. Stalker and unSweet things

Austin P.O.V.  
I rode to the hospital as fast as I could.  
When , I got there I went to the front desk and demand to see Jessica.  
The woman at the front desk told me where her room is.  
I ran up to her room , and see her leg in a cast and a familiar boy over her.  
It was ...Riker my brother.  
" Hey , Jess I came as soon as I could " I said as I kiss her head.  
" Hey , Austin I have something to said " My only sibling other than Trish Riker said kinda worried  
" What " I said smiling seeing that Jess is okay  
" I ran over Jessie " He said nervously  
"WHHAT ! HOW COULD YOU RODE OVER MY GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE A JERK AND AN ***HOLE" I said very angrily  
"Look Austin ,I'm sorry "He said apologetic  
" I Gonna KILL YOU . YOU RAN OVER HER , I HATE YOU I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"I shouted

"Austin , please stop he lieing " Jessica said with tears in her eyes.  
" what ! " I said confused  
"I was in the middle of the street when I dropped my phone , so I stupidly got on my hands and knees and crawl to  
it. Then some random Man ran over my leg ." She said admittedly  
" Did why did Riker take the blame ?" I ask as I swirled her red hair  
"I was in the car with the driver " He said sadly  
" Then who ran over her ? " I asked impatiently  
" It was Maya ..." He said acting bored but you can see he is scared  
" She is back Austin" Jess said scared  
" I am gonna kill her , She keep on stalking me and hurting the people I love ." I said as I slam my fist down.  
"You mean Maya Forest , " We all snap our heads at the owner of the comment.

**Author Notes:**

**Guess who Maya Forest is ?**

**Who remember her ?**

**Who said that last comment ?**

**Dez: Where my turtle ?**

**Trish : I ate it.**

**Dez passed out**

**And when is dez gonna turn normal?**


	6. Spring Break Probelm

Dear My Loyal and Respectable Auslly followers and readers,

AS you know Spring Break is here and My dad thought it would be a 'great' idea to go on a camping trip without technology.

So , don't worry if my story are late.

And my R5 love reviewer , my story got delete because some people kept reporting it either bc they are hater or my name.

Salution,

-PEACE aNd Harmony


	7. sry

Sorry, fan of fiction

my stupid sister broke my laptop , so i will be unable to use my laptop or update until I can get my laptop fixed , I am setting my stories up for

temporarily adoption , please adopt so my readers doesn't miss out on my story .

- PeAcE and HARMONY


	8. Sorry I never update

Austin P.O.V.  
We all saw Ally, how does she know Maya ? " OMG ALLY DAWSON" Jessica squealed

Jessica is a cute fan of The Dawson twins she sometime gushes about Dez looks making me jealous.

" Hey , Jessica nice to meet you " Ally said as she shake Jessica's hand " Austin told me lot about you "

" Really , oh thank you Austy " She said as she hugged me . Austy is my nickname that I only let Trish and Jess use.

" Can you sign my cast ? " Jess asked

Ally signed her cast but not giving me a look that said " we talk later'

" Thank you Thank you " Jessica said jumping up and down then her leg fell to the ground. " OH pickles on pancakes "

" It ok , just relax " I said calmly as I lifted her leg back on the bed.

" SO Ally why you're in Miami, ? " Jess asked like a two years old who got everything she wanted for christmas.

" Well , Jessica -"

" Call me Jessie or Jess "

" Well Jess I actually attend the same school as you '

" Really" Jess squealed

Riker who wasn't noticable until he cleared his throat " Hey , I'm Riker Austin and Trish brother "

Ally looked like she was in love with Riker.


	9. Chapter 9

Ally POV

I know to sent in fanmail of himself shirtless. And boy does He look good.

I wonder what Austin look shirtless , He clearly more buff and Ally, stop thinking about Austin his girlfriend right there.

I shook my head exiting my thoughts . " Austin , Can We talk outside ? " I asked

He nodded and exit after kissing Jessica's cheek.

" Austin ,Maya is wannabe me. She look exactly like me. She used to harmless but now She hurting people oh god." I exclaimed as I grab my hair and chew it.

" Take your hair out of your mouth. " Austin said

I shook my head.

" Ally, you aren't going through this alone . Dez, riker , Jessica and Trish is in dangerous too. Just never leave Dez's Side. He will protect you ." He said calmly

How Can He be calm when Someone out to hurt his girlfriend / family. ?

I nodded and took my dull brown hair out of my mouth.

" See Ya At school. Bye Jess , Austin and Riker. " I called over my shoulder As I walked out.

" Ally wait !?"

I stopped and saw Riker .

" Did you ever get my fanmail ? " He asked sheepishly as He scratched his neck.

I nodded " Great Body , By the way. " He blushed as red as strawberries.

" Ummmm...Since Austin said to never be alone.. Can I ride you back to school ? "

I nodded " You have a motorcycle too."

He shooked his head " No , something way better. "

He had this huge smile on his face.

We walked out to the parking lot and He covered my eyes. We stopped walking and He uncover my eyes.

It was a stationary bike.

" You're kidding right ? " I said

He shook his head no and then started laughing like crazy.

" That not my ride . This is . " He said as He pointed to a blue and white motorcycle.

I let out a sigh of relief and hopped on. He backed up the bike and We rode off.

But , I didn't know is Someone was taking pic.


	10. Chapter 10

Maya POV

" Note to self. Ally dating Austin Moon. " I said into my tape recorder.

" Note to self Not talking into this thing. " I shouted into my recorder.

Ally,POV

Once Riker and I arrived at school. We were swarmed by paparazzi.

" Is America Princess dating Motorcycle Rider Austin Moon ? " They asked

They must not know Riker and Austin kinda look alike.

" Princess Princess Why are you attending public school ? "

" Please No Questions ." I shouted as I got off the bike and into school. Suddenly , I was pulled into the janitor closet

" Hello Allyson ." A perfect replica of Dez said

" Who are you ? " I asked

"Calum Worthy - Forest ." he smiled

" What do you want ? " I asked

" Your twin brother life. He get all the girls and the fame from being born ." He moaned

" Wait...Are you Maya Forest Brother ? " I asked

He nodded. " Yup , She wants your life . Isn't that cool ? " He laughed

" No this is bad really bad." I said

I ran out,the closet to find Dez.

But He was busying...kissing a random red head girl . This is important.

" Dezmond." I shouted his full name.

He stopped and his eyes widen as He saw me.

" Ally , I can exp-"

" Dez , They Found Us again." I said barely audible.

Dez just hug me in a comfortably motion.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally POV

" Dez , I can't leave here. Something holding me still to Miami." I cried into his chest.

He nodded " Yea , I feel it too. This time We gotta fight with fire. Update secruity guards and stay on a strict scheldue."

I pulled away and look outside. I see Austin being swarmed by paprazzi. He now even famous.

I ran outside and shoved past the crowd .

" Austin." I cried.

" Ally." He said " Help Me."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the electrity was traveling thRough.

" Why the hell did paprazzi wanted to take pics of me ? " Austin exclaimed.

" Well earlier when I arrived with your brother, they thought We were dating. So since You and Riker look alike , They assumes your America SweetHeart Boyfriend." I explained.

" So they think I'm your,boyfriend." He questioned.

I nodded.

" Well set them straight." He shrugged.

" Not that easy. If I tell them We aren't dating a scandal gonna come up as Austin Moon broke America SweetHeart Heart. "

" Well ..." He stammered

" Maybe You can idk get a music career start off of this." I suggested

" That could work. Austin and Ally duet. " He smiled.

" Sorry I don't sing." I shrugged.

" Well now you do ." Austin said then dragged toward the music room


	12. Chapter 12

Ally POV

Austin dragged me to the empty music room and sat down at the piano.

" Do what kind of song ? " Austin asked.

I sat next to him and shrugged " I don't know. Maybe a love song."

" Love songs are for girls ." He whined

" Then why do Justin Bieber sings that all the time ? " I asked.

He gave me a look " Do you really want me to answer that ? "

" No , How bout a romantic song ? " I shrugged.

" No , I said Not a Love Song." He said then nodded " Not a love song." He sung.

" That good for the chorus," I nodded then wrote it down.

After that We came up with Not a love song.

You're always on my mind

I think about you all the time

Um, no

Let's not talk about it

Drama: we can live without it

Catch a wave if we're bored

There's a clock we'll ignore

Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something

Even when you say it's nothing

When you're playing with your hair

Like you just don't care

It's a tell you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me

If I'm wrong

This is not a love song, not a love song

I love that you bought a ticket

And you don't make me watch a chick flick

We've come so far

Being just the way we are

If its not broke... don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning

When you don't say what you're feeling

If you got a broken heart,

You can punch me in the arm

Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)

Don't take this the wrong way:

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me

If I'm wrong

This is not a love song, not a love song

I don't speak girl

Like "Hey girl!"

I don't quite understand a manicure

But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for

And I would hold your bags when you go shopping

What a guy!

What a guy!

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

The way you sing it,

Put me through it

I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)

I love the way you get me

But correct me

If I'm wrong

This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do,

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)

Not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me,

If I'm wrong

This is not a love song (it's not a love song)

Not a love song

This is not a love song (it's not a love song)

Not a love song

This is not a love song (it's not a love song)

Not a love song.

We smiled at each other than We lean in closer and closer than WE...


	13. Chapter 13

Ally POV

Then We was so magical and full of sparks ( If I still was obsessed with Ross this would had killed me ) . As He snaked his arm around my waist to deepen the kiss , Jess popped up in my mind. Austin has a girlfriend and He kissing me. One side of me want to pull away and slap him but the other side saying Finish the kiss first then slap later. We oxygen was needed sadly We pulled away. Then I slapped him.

" You have a girlfriend and you kissed me." I yelled at him.

" Well you didn't pull away after we started to kiss." He shouted back.

" So what , I don't have a boyfriend . I can kiss a random guy in the hallway if I want to." I shrugged,

" Oh so America SweetHeart kiss random guys in the hallways. Wow front cover page." He smirked.

" Austin Moon nearly killed when His girlfriend found out he kissed another girl." I smirked.

" You wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you." He moaned.

" You wanted kiss me..." I smiled .

He nodded.

Then once again , We kissed.

Maya POV

I followed Perfect Ally and this blonde dude into the music room. They wrote a awesome song , I love it. Then They started kissing , I knew that this would make serious cash and the cover page. I took a pic then got a video. But the blonde dude probably gonna be a mystery since I didn't get his face. I moved slowly across the room and hid behind the piano. Once they took some air , I snapped the pic and snuck out.

America SweetHeart Dating Rockstar

Perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

Ally POV

After my crazy first day of school , I went back home and straight to bed. I woke up at 5 am by my phone vibrated waking me up. I got a vide text from Trish when We exchanged numbers earlier. I opened it and it me and Austin kissing and the agrument. Whoever was there got a good shot of Austin face.I screamed and Dez rushed in my room with his turtle.

" What ?! Where?!" He mumbled tiredly.

" Dez calm down , I just saw a horrible scandal about me." I hand his my phone. He look that the video and screamed.

" I know that Dude.""he exclaimed happily.

" Yea and now his girlfriend gonna see this and break upwith him." I sighed thinking,about Jess.

" Oh well." Dez shrugged and headed back to his room.

" Dez , If I was in trouble . You brought a turtle to save me." I gave him a weird look.

" What !? No Snappy get scared." He rubbing his dead turtle's shell.

" Okay ..." I trailed off.

I fell back asleep and regretting I got up that day.


End file.
